


24 Ore

by cutthroatpixie



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 24 hour fitness, Day 7, Free day, M/M, Yuuri Week 2017, mila and sara aren't in it enough I gotta write a sequel about them I guess, though I mean vik is also extra that could be the theme too, to fulfill both my dance instructor au and daycare au needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: Yuuri had no idea that Sara transferring to another location would have such a domino effect on his love life, of all things.





	24 Ore

**Author's Note:**

> This is not everything I wanted it to be but it leaves room for more later I suppose! Once again, thanks to the Yuuri Week mods for the event and the amnesty weekend :)

“I’m so sorry to do this to you on such short notice,” was the first thing out of Sara’s mouth that morning when Yuuri walked into work. Before he’d even had his first at-work-coffee (his third coffee of the day, following his at-home-coffee and his on-the-bus coffee). Before he’d even had a chance to put his bag down. 

“Sorry to do what?”

Sara smiled strangely at him. Sara usually smiled strangely at Yuuri, but this was a different type of strange than normal. She also shoved a mug of coffee into his hand. One of the other men in the breakroom sent them a disapproving look. Nobody really care. “Mila just asked me to move in with her last night.”

Yuuri’s brain did not know why that was something Sara had to apologize for and neither did the first-shift-of-the-day husk that was currently housing, yet not quite communicating with, said brain. “That’s great! We need to set up the Kid’s Club now, but tell me all about it?”

“That’s what we need to talk about.”

“That’s what we need to…” Yuuri trailed off, going over the previous conversation quickly in his mind. Sara was sorry to do something to him on “such short notice”. Sara was moving in with Mila. Mila, her long term girlfriend. Mila, who lived on the opposite side of town.

“Oh no,” came out of Yuuri’s mouth before he could stop it. “I mean. It’s still great! That you’re moving in with Mila!”

“It really is, isn’t it? We’ll have to invite you over for dinner sometime once I’m all settled in!” She gave him Very Pointed Looked. “Especially since I won’t be seeing you as much.”

“Right.” Yuuri’s stomach sank. “You’re going to transfer, aren’t you?”

“As long as they approve it… but the hiring manager over at the 24 Hour Fitness across town said she’d be more than happy to have me come work there.”

“As she should be.” Yuuri’s smile was more an anxious grimace that was pretending to be a smile. “She’s lucky to get such a good worker. You’re great with the kids.”

“It’s just the commute. That’s really all it is. You know I love working here with you.”

Yuuri glanced at the clock, more out of not knowing how to respond than anything else. “We really should get started. We’re supposed to be opening soon.”

“Of course. Let’s do this!”

\---

Sara's transfer went through a week later and Yuuri found the already short staffed daycare department one very important person short.

“I'm sure they'll hire someone else soon,” Phichit said helpfully after the fourth day in a row where the two of them were the only ones available to do shifts. “Or maybe one of those macho personal trainers can come wrangle the little demons up for awhile.”

“They would die Phichit, we wouldn't want to put that on them.”

Phichit laughed. “You're right, going from yelling at people to workout all day to having a three year old argue with you about how grass should be purple is a big leap.”

“Mr. Phichit!” one of the children screamed. “Mr. Yuuri! Aurora is hogging the video games!”

The “video games” was an ancient arcade style machine with various puzzles and games on it. Not many of the children did anything with it, but the ones that did got pretty heated about it. “Aurora,” Yuuri started. “You need to share.”

“ _ You  _ need to share!”

“Be nice to Yuuri,” Phichit said. “Or no games for a week.”

“You can't do that!”

Yuuri watched as Phichit walked over to the game, reached behind it, and flipped the switch off. 

Aurora immediately began screaming. Her sister, Abigail, burst into an impromptu song detailing how much of a “poopy head” Aurora was. 

This was going to a long, long day. 

\---

On the ninth day of Yuuri, Phichit, and their manager Celestino being the only ones working in the kids center, Celestino walked into the staff room followed by Yakov, the gym’s owner, and a short, angry looking teenage boy.

“Yuuri! Phichit! Glad you're both here. I have someone for you to train.”

“Huh?” the teenager scowled. “ _ These  _ two are training me?”

“You'll be in the daycare, Yuri” Yakov said.

“What?!” Yuri did not look pleased at all. 

“Of course he will be,” Phichit said with a laugh. “He’ll fit right in with the other kids.”

“I applied to be a personal trainer!”

“Your grandpa asked me to help you with a job. You're not qualified to be a personal trainer. You can have the daycare job or you can go home.”

Yakov nodded to Yuuri and Phichit before exiting.

“Well.” Celestino clapped Yuri on the shoulder and chuckled when he nearly fell over. “Have fun, you three.”

“I will  _ not.” _

Yuuri worried while he and Phichit introduced themselves to Yuri (that sure was going to get confusing). He worried while he and Phichit set up the playroom while Yuri leaned against a wall and scowled. He worried while he spoke to parents and checked children in, Yuri hovering nearby but showing no sign that he was actually paying attention to the things Yuuri was attempting to demonstrate for him.

He forgot to worry once the daycare filled up with children ready to run around, but every time he glanced over and saw Yuri just standing around, the worry increased. 

“Hey kid,” Yuuri heard Yuri say. “If you do the edges first, the puzzle is way easier.”

“Really? Show me!” Yuuri looked over from where he was playing duck duck goose with a group of toddlers just in time to see Yuri sit down next to a six year old boy who was apparently struggling alone with one of the many puzzles they had laying around. 

Maybe things would be okay? Just maybe.

\---

Yuuri knew most of the people who worked at the gym, the personal trainers, the instructors, the managers, even if he didn't interact with all of them much. None of them ever came into the daycare center, and while he did take dance classes now and then, he didn't think any of the instructors even noticed he was one of the people who worked with the kids all day.

He didn't think one particular dance instructor even knew he existed. But.

“Hey Yuuri!” Phichit called out.”

“What?” both Yuri and Yuuri responded.

“Adult Yuuri.”

“I'm an adult!” Yuri insisted.

“You're 12,” Phichit replied.

“Fu- be quiet. I'm 19.”

“You can say the ‘fuck’ word, the kids are all gone.”

“Oh shut it.”

“What did you need, Phichit?” Yuuri had been in the play structure, checking to make sure nobody had left anything behind in the tunnels or the ball pit. They were lucky enough today that nobody had.

“Your boyfriend is here.”

“He has a boyfriend?”

“I don't!” Yuuri nearly fell out the entrance of the structure. “I don't know who you're talking about, Phichit.”

“Hey guys!”

Yuuri nearly fell over again when Viktor Nikiforov, Certified Dance Instructor and, according to Phichit, “resident heart throb”, walked into the Kids Club room. 

“Why are  _ you _ here?” Yuri apparently did not agree with Phichit's assessment of Viktor. 

“To pick you up! Your grandpa asked me to give you a ride since we're working at the same place now.”

Yuri mumbled something, most likely not anything remotely pleasant, and stormed out of the room with a quick, “See you losers tomorrow!”

“Guess we’ll be seeing a lot of you if you'll be picking Little Yuri up everyday.” Phichit was speaking to Viktor but he looked Yuuri dead in the face as he said it. “Lucky us.”

“Little Yuri? He's not  _ that _ short.”

“No, but this Yuuri,” Phichit pointed to where Yuuri was trying to hide behind the check in desk. “Is taller.”

“Oh right!” Viktor laughed and put a palm to his forehead. “We have two Yuris now! I didn't even think about that. We should give Yuri a nickname, since Yuuri was here first.”

“Huh?” 

“You'll have to come by my class later tonight,” Viktor told him. “You haven't been in awhile!”

“What?”

“I'm teaching the salsa class, at 7:00. You should come.”

Yuuri gave Phichit a panicked look before asking, “But isn't that the advanced class?”

“Oh I'm sure you can handle it just fine.” Viktor winked. Winked in Yuuri’s direction. Winked  _ at  _ Yuuri. “I'll see you later!”

Phichit, luckily, waited until Viktor left before bursting into laughter. 

\---

Yuuri did not stop by Viktor’s dance class that evening and he had the next day off, since Yuri and Phichit would be working. 

He showed up Wednesday morning, ready for a shift of continuing to train Yuri and being ordered around by five year olds, but very much not ready to find Viktor standing with Yuri inside the Kids Club when he went to open it for the day. 

“Oh. Hi.”

“I already got the sign in sheets ready,” Yuri told him. “And I got a new Monopoly board, the other one was shit.”

“He stole mine,” Viktor informed him, sounding much too cheerful for someone who apparently was having their boardgames stolen by their teenaged neighbor. “You didn't come to class on Monday! I'm teaching again tonight.”

“Um. Right.”

“7:00. As usual. I'll make Yurio come too!”

“You will not.”

“Yurio?” Yuuri had probably been more confused at some point in his life, but his confusion this morning was definitely in the top ten.

“This moron and your friend came up with it. It's stupid and you better not start using it too.”

“It's much easier! Yuuri and Yurio, no confusion!”

“ _ He  _ should be Yurio. You knew me first!”

“But Yuuri is older than you, he had the name first.” 

“Whatever.” Yuri stomped over to where parents were starting to line up outside the closed door. “You two can keep flirting for all I care, I'm gonna actually do some work.” 

“I should work too, I guess.” Viktor grinned at Yuuri. “I teach morning classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays too.”

Yuuri knew that. “Zumba, right?”

“Right! And you aren't scheduled those days, so you can come!”

Yuuri didn't say anything, just kind of nodded. “I could. I mean. I don't know if I'll be any good, but I can come.”

“It's all levels. But I wouldn't worry if I were you.”

Yuuri was about to responded when a booming voice startled him. “Viktor!” Yakov shouted again. “You are supposed to be teaching a class, not messing around. Go now!”

Viktor waved at Yakov. “Good morning! Be there in a second.”

“Be there  _ now.” _

Viktor seemed unperturbed. He took one of Yuuri’s hands in his own, oblivious to the giggling coming from the children who were now entering the room. “I'll see you tonight?”

“I.” Yuuri’s throat was going to close up, he was sure of it. “Sure.”

“Great!” 

With that, Viktor glided out of the room.

“Your boyfriend is nice,” Abigail informed him. “He has cool hair.”

“He's not my boyfriend.”

Abigail did not look entirely convinced. “My daddies hold hands too and they're boyfriends.”

Yuuri could not see what Yuri was doing but he heard him snort out a laugh before adding, “Your dads are married, kid.”

“Ooooooh.” Abigail nodded. “So that's Mr. Yuuri’s husband, got it.”

Yuuri did not to argue. He'd been working with kids long enough to know it was pointless. 

\---

Yuuri was packing up for the day after the Kids Club had closed when his bag was snatched out of his hands by Yuri. 

“Viktor won't take me home until his dance class is over.”

“Oh. Maybe Celestino can give you a ride? I usually take the bus.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and groaned. “I am not listening to Viktor whine the whole ride home about you not coming to his dumb class again.”

Oh. 

“So you're going. No arguments.”

“I told him I'd go. No worries.”

There were some worries. Yuuri had gone to Viktor’s classes before, of course. But. Well. He was Viktor and he apparently did know who Yuuri was and that would make it all the more embarrassing when, not if, he messed up while doing the class. 

Viktor was speaking with a couple when Yuuri and Yuri walked into the room. It was already pretty packed, with couples holding hands and single men and women milling around waiting for the class to start. 

“Okay, we can start!” Viktor suddenly shouted. “If you already have partners, great. If not, grab someone and we can start!”

Yuuri looked around, trying to find someone who might want to pair up with him.

“Nobody steal Yuuri, though!” Suddenly, Viktor was standing right next to him. “He's helping me demonstrate tonight.”

“I don't know if I can…” Yuuri trailed off as Viktor grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer, before sending Yuuri back and to the side. 

“Nonsense,” Viktor whispered. “You know what you're doing.”

They danced for a couple minutes, Viktor narrating each move to the onlookers. It had been awhile since Yuuri had done any form of partner dance, but it was apparently just like riding a bike and Viktor was a very good lead, so he easily fell into step. 

The class clapped when the two of them stopped. Yuuri’s heart was pounding in his chest. Viktor smiled at him as he let go of his hand and turned back to the class. “That's what we'll be practicing tonight. Let's warm up and then we'll go over it again while you all follow along!”

\---

The rest of the class went well enough, with Viktor and Yuuri demonstrating each step and then going around the room, helping each pair to do the dance as well. 

The end of the hour came soon enough. A little too soon. 

“I'm not coming to this again,” Yuri said to Viktor while the three of them exited the dance studio. “I can't believe you made me dance with those old ladies.”

“But they love you, Yurio! You've danced with them before, you're such a helpful young man every time.”

“Shut up.”

Yuuri pulled out his phone to check the bus schedule and frowned when he saw he'd just missed one. 

“Old Yuuri needs a ride home,” Yuri said. “Some dumbass made him miss his usual bus.”

“Oh no, that's okay, there's another one in twenty minutes.”

Viktor patted his hand. “I'll drive you.”

“You really don't have to.”

“Nope, I think I do! Come on, we'll all pile in. And we can get dinner too! I'm sure you're hungry.”

Much like it was useless arguing with children, Yuuri was sensing that it was useless arguing right now. Especially since he was, in fact, hungry, and he didn't exactly hate the idea of having dinner with Viktor.

“Alright, that works for me.”

“Great! Let's shower and then we can go.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were all freshly showered and getting into Viktor’s (very expensive looking, very pink) convertible. 

“Where do you two want to eat?”

“I'm okay with anything,” Yuuri answered.

“I'm not,” Yuri said. “Last time I had dinner with Viktor he took me to the worst pizza place ever.”

“People who don't pay for their own food shouldn't complain.” Coming from anyone else, that statement may have sounded annoyed, but Viktor only sounded teasing. He started the car and drove off out of the parking lot. “Phichit was telling me about a place yesterday, I'll go there.”

The place, it turned out, was one of Yuuri’s favourite places to go to. It also happened to be where his mother worked as a cook.

“Hey Yuuri!” Yuuko greeted him when he entered with Viktor and Yuri. “I'll find you a table and let your mom know you're here!”

“Of course your mom works here,” Yuri mumbled. “What the hell, Viktor?”

“Phichit was saying the food here is the best! I'm sure it is, right Yuuri?”

“It is. All the chefs here are great.” 

“Good! See Yuri, your picky self will be fine.”

“I better be.”

Yuri was more than fine, and so were Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuko had brought them three bowls of katsudon (Yuuri’s favourite) without even asking and luckily, the other two were just as enamored of the dish as Yuuri was.

Viktor dropped Yuuri off that evening and smiled softly as he wished Yuuri a good night. 

Yuri telling them to “get a room” from the backseat was almost enough to dampen the mood, but Yuuri went inside with a grin on his face nonetheless.

\---

Two weeks and three more dinners with Viktor (and Yuri, who insisted he only tagged along for the free food) later, Yuuri woke up to the disgusting sound of Phichit hurling in the bathroom next to his room.

“Oh no,” he said to himself. He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen before knocking on the bathroom door. “Are you sick too, Phichit?”

“I'm blaming Edwin’s mom,” Phichit said when Yuuri entered the room. “She totally knew he was sick and she brought him in anyway and now me  _ and  _ Yurio have it too!”

“I hope I'm not next.”

“Me too. Sorry in advanced, looks like you're working solo today. Celestino is still on vacation. But I'm sure you'll be fine, nobody died the last time you were alone with the kids.”

“Thanks for the confidence,” Yuuri replied sarcastically. 

“No problem. Now go away, I have an image to uphold and his is not it.”

“Oh don't worry, I've only taken a few pictures of you.” Yuuri had taken no pictures of Phichit, but his sounds of protest were totally worth it as he ran off out of the bathroom.

\---

Yuuri was going to die. Three more kids had apparently caught the stomach bug and had to be sent out of the daycare (though only one had actually thrown up on the floor). Abigail and Aurora’s dad had to be called in to get them after they'd started wrestling over the video game machine  _ again.  _ Two children were currently crying for their parents and while that did happen enough it shouldn't bother Yuuri too much, when compiled with everything else, it most certainly did.

“Need some help?”

Yuuri looked up from trying to comfort the two kids to find Viktor standing above him, another crying child on his hip. “I'm free until the Kids Club closes.”

“I. Am not even going to bother saying no, thank you so much.”

“No problem! I love kids. I'm glad Celestino said something, how long were you in here alone?”

“Only two hours.” Two hours too many.

Viktor bounced the toddler on his hip and the boy stopped crying, instead giggling and reciting, “Again, again!” 

“Mr. Yuuri! Me too!” The two kids Yuuri had been trying to calm down held their hands out to him and he readily obliged, glad they had gotten distracted from their upset.

The rest of the day went by much, much smoother.

Viktor was a natural with the kids. He coloured with them (badly), he helped them with puzzles (a few complained he was same as good as Yuri, but they were happy enough), he readily played any game they asked him to. 

By the end of the day, Yuuri was almost sad that Viktor didn't always work with him.

“Dinner again? Yuri won't be with us this time, so we can finally have a proper date!”

A date. “You don't have a class?” Yuuri already knew he didn't. Viktor only taught morning classes on Fridays, no evening ones. 

“Nope. I'm all yours tonight.”

“Oh. Well then.” Viktor was smiling and he had marker on his face and Yuuri was a little more tongue tied than he really ought to be at the sight. “Let's go get dinner, yes. No Yurio.”

“No Yurio,” Viktor repeated. 

Yuuri had been working at 24 Hour Fitness with Viktor for about a year and a half. Yuuri had been actively talking to and hanging out with Viktor for two weeks. Yuuri had, if you asked Phichit (or if you asked Yuuri and he was being entirely honest) maybe had a crush on Viktor for most of that year and a half and definitely felt a little spark ignite since Viktor had taken notice of him.

He was too busy reeling from how well this was all working out to notice that Viktor had started speaking again at first. “I’m so excited,” he said. “I’ve been wanting to get some more alone time with you forever!”

Yuuri laughed. “Two weeks is not forever.”

“Two weeks?” Viktor sounded confused. “Oh! I guess I did take a long time to talk to you again. But I just thought you’d come to my classes and then you didn’t for a long time and I thought maybe I’d done something wrong?”

“...What?”

“But it’s not a problem! Phichit said you’re a little shy, and maybe I should have been more proactive! I’m being proactive now. I think?” Viktor had grabbed Yuuri’s hand at some point on the way out from the building to his car. Despite having no idea what was happening with this conversation, Yuuri very much did not mind. 

“Well.” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand. “I guess I’m glad you’re being ‘proactive’.”

“Good! So am I. And I’m glad we’ve been getting to dance together! The first time was absolutely magical.”

Yuuri wouldn’t quite describe dancing in front of a room full of strangers who were closely watching your every move so as to replicate it as “magical”, but Viktor was a great dancer and Yuuri liked dancing with him, so he didn’t correct Viktor.

\---

Yuuri had lost count of all their dates and dinners and outings where a third wheel tagged along (sometimes Yuri, sometimes Phichit, sometimes both).

He’d also lost count of how many times Viktor had volunteered to help out in the Kids Center and how many times Viktor had asked him to help with dance demonstrations. 

“He keeps doing it in the advanced classes, too,” he told Phichit one evening while they were hanging around in the staff room. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even need to.”

“He just loves dancing with you!” Christophe chimed in. “You really did a number on him that first time.”

“Hm? You weren’t even in that class, Chris.”

“That class? You two danced together at the company Christmas party last year.” He sighed. “It really was quite a sight.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. Phichit looked as if he had been betrayed. “You never told me about that, Yuuri!”

“Oh, didn’t he? They got very cozy, it was adorable.”

(Yuuri would ask Viktor later, in the privacy of Viktor’s car on their way over his place, why Viktor hadn’t said anything sooner.

“I thought you’d decided you didn’t like me or something,” Viktor would admit quietly. “You never called and stopped coming to my classes and always kind of avoided my eye when I saw you in the break room?”)

\---

Yuuri and Viktor met up with Sara and Mila for lunch one afternoon.

“It’s so good to see you two! It’s been too long.” Sara kissed Yuuri’s cheek, then Viktor’s, before tugging them both off to where Mila was sitting outside the cafe they’d chosen to meet at. 

“We’d see you more if you still worked with us!” Viktor replied. “Though I guess it’s a good thing you had to move.”

“Wow. Rude.”

Viktor held up his hands in a placating gesture. “I didn’t mean it like that! I just don’t think I would have ever wandered over to the Kids Club if Yurio wasn’t working there and why would he be if you were still there?”

Sara laughed. “You’re welcome, then. I expect a high commendation when you two get married.”

“She definitely deserves a speech or two,” Mila added.

(Sara would indeed get her speech, or two or three, after Yuuri and Viktor had consumed far too much champagne at their wedding, but that was a story for another time.)


End file.
